


An Attractive Sky

by Arasia_Valentia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Other, playful banter, smol spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasia_Valentia/pseuds/Arasia_Valentia
Summary: As you ponder your fate, Emet pays you a visit.





	An Attractive Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Tee “La” Hee.
> 
> A little something while I continue work on chapter two of my story.

The everlasting light soars above you, dancing in bright white rays of liquid gold. The air is stagnant and stale, everything the light touches pale and dry, washed out like a desiccated corpse. You sit back against the rock the Exarch napped upon only moments ago, silently thinking. Shortly had he been gone now, moving to return to the others with his staple smile, leaving you to sit and ponder. And ponder you did. 

What will happen, here, at the end of it all? You can feel the light cracking inside you, a mass of devouring aether. If you fail, what will happen to the world? What will happen to you? You don’t even know if you’ll be able to confront Vauthry, his towering abode on Mt. Gulg so far in the heavens, that the only means of reaching it is a giant Talos of unprecedented size. Even if you do win, Will Emet-Selch truly let you walk away? Or is he waiting for you to fail, and become a Light Warden yourself. What was he waiting for? _“If your heart can break, so can mine.” _You shake your head, those sad and lonely words he spoke coming to mind.__

____

__

“Something troubling you my dear?” 

You startle out of your thoughts at the voice, jumping up to ready your weapons. “Tsk, tsk, come now Warrior, have we not gotten past trying to bludgeon each other like savages?”  
Golden eyes and soft lips smirk at you, their owner shaking their head in a theatrical manner. You relax a bit, taking in the sight of the man before you. He stands with an arrogant swagger, yet droops with an unimaginable weight on his shoulders. After a beat, you return to your place on the ground. Emet-Selch ponders you a bit, before joining you there. He cocks his head, squinting at the horizon.

“I suppose this is a nice view, eternal corrupting light and all that good stuff,” he drawls,” but it’s rather boring.”

You look over at him. “If it’s so boring then why not vanish to the aether. Boredom is Cardinal sin you know.”

Emet laughs and then clicks his tongue, “Perish the thought! I find you far more interesting, Warrior, than a sky of light.”

You give him a sidelong look, “I’m so glad my presence is more attractive than the sky.”

“I’d say most people are more attractive than the sky, but, if it makes you feel better…” 

You let out a scandalized gasp, pouting in his direction. He smirks and shrugs at you, tilting his head as he studies you. “I’m hurt!” you exclaim, sticking your nose in the air with a huff. Emet-Selch simply looks at you with distant humor. “I demand reparations!”

His eyes darken a bit, before he leans over into your space. For a moment you fear you somehow offended the ancient man. But he just stares at you, as if you were some fascinating beatle. Ageless, timeless, gold eyes drinking in your appearance before they flick down to your lips. He moves ever closer, causing your breath to hitch slightly. He does not miss it, hand sliding into your hair with a little smirk, slipping into the space between your legs. His body presses you against the rock, warmth radiating from him. Twelve preserve….

His mouth is suddenly on yours, soft, supple, and teasing. They slot perfectly with yours, quick and chaste, soft breath mingling with your own. His eyes are open, studying, watching as yours flicker open and shut. You grab his jacket to anchor yourself, arching into his touch. He presses more firmly in response, wet and open mouthed, causing an unbearable heat to pool in your stomach. You gasp as his hand strokes down your neck to rest on your collarbone, the other twining itself around the strands of your hair. His tongue traces your bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth, basking in the new access you’ve given to your mouth. You yelp as he nips it playfully, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to sting.

His warm lips travels along your jaw, suckling and laving your skin with his tongue; teeth grazing your ear as he travels down your neck with open mouthed kisses. You thread your hands through his hair, tugging softly, dimly noticing it’s otherworldly softness. He follows your lead, letting you kiss him again. You trace his white, pristine teeth with your tongue, his eyes shining a dusky gold as he watches you intently; pupils blown wide. He presses his tongue against yours, meeting you for one last clash of lips, before he pulls away onto his feet. You sit against the rock panting and wide eyed, heart thundering like a herd of horses in your chest. 

“What- wha,” you stutter. 

Emet flourishes into a deep bow. “Why, you asked for reparations, my dear. And now you’ve gotten them.” He cocks his head. “Was it not satisfactory?” he questions, “Do you wish for more, warrior?”

“No!” you protest quickly, watching his face fall slightly. “I-I mean…”you stutter out, “not now. Maybe later?”

Emet smirks triumphantly before turning to leave. He exclaims, as if something came to him, turning to look at you as a portal of dark aether opens before him. “Oh, and warrior?” He says.

“You’re much more attractive than the sky.” 

He winks as you turn red, disappearing with a flourish of his hand. You touch your bottom lip, feeling at the remaining indent in the flesh. You bury your face in your hands. Twelve preserve you.


End file.
